Attack on Teen Titans
by CrybabyQueenofWhatever
Summary: Two worlds combine into one... Erin, Levi, and Hanji have new test subjects. When the Titans escape, they find Jump City, home to one of the world's fiercest crime-fighting teams. What happens when they work together?
1. Chapter 1

**Crybaby: So here IheartNicoxReyna and I are, combining our dirty little minds together to bring you the most epic crossover ever. Attack on Teen Titans! No, not any of that stupid Teen Titans Go crap… The legit, lovable Teen Titans. The stuff you actually care about.**

 **Iheart: We have very dirty minds, so excuse our language and jokes.**

 **Crybaby: Ooh… I know French and Welsh and Irish and—**

 **Iheart: Not that kind of language! The dirty kind…**

 **Crybaby: French is the language of love tho and love could get—**

 **Iheart: Yes, yes, but we aren't going to write that, right?**

 **Crybaby: Whatever :/**

 **Iheart: There are children here. Why they are reading this, I have no idea. ALSO, TO THAT BULLY IN YOUR COMMENTS, EAT YOUR OWN SHIT!**

 **Crybaby: LOLS… Anyway, me and my bestie have combined her knowledge of Attack on Titan and my knowledge of Teen Titans and totally mushy squished it all together!**

 **Iheart: Into a super funny, super dirty, crossover!**

 **Crybaby: Yeah! There's Robstar and BBRae! Our shit's legit! :D**

 **Iheart: And Ervei!**

 **Crybaby: Bless you?**

 **Iheart: Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman. A canon ship, even though Eren is 15-16 and Levi is in his 30s.**

 **Crybaby: This just proves I have so much to learn. Anyways, enjoy our super swaggy story! Let's have cake. Maybe punch Joker.**

 **Iheart: Yes! In the face! Let us begin!**

 **Crybaby: This is our first crossover on here so keep the chit chat amongst yourselves :D**

 **Iheart: We are both women, so don't be like, O THEYRE SOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER AHHHHH**

 **Iheart: Think my boyfriend would have something against that lol**

 **Crybaby: Yea I'm the forever alone one.**

 **Crybaby: ANYWAY… AHEM IHEART THANK YOU LOL!**

 **Iheart: Enjoy!**

 **ATTACK ON TEEN TITANS**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **EREN JAEGER**

I was walking through the forest when I heard a scream. Not like a scared scream. The high pitched, annoying voice type.

"Eren! Eren!" I suppressed a groan.

"Yes, Hanji?" I said, turning slowly around and blinking slowly. Oh, Gosh, why?

"We got new test subjects! I named them Beani an' Anxona!" My eyes widened.

"We captured new titans?" I gasped, unbelieving. Hanji nodded, her eyes going into that weird sparkly stage. A little drool trailed down her face.

"We are going to have so much fun!" She squealed. I moaned. Captain Levi, help me!

"Hey, Shitty Glasses, leave Titan Boy alone." I sighed then glared at Captain Ackerman. We both placed a fist over our hearts and one behind our backs.

"Sir!" Hanji barked, along with me. Levi nodded coldly and looked up at me.

"Eren, your assistance is needed with our new arrivals." He said emotionlessly.

"Yes sir." I said, walking alongside Levi and leaving Hanji behind. Levi looked up at me and says,

"Eren, do you resent me?" I jerked my head, blinking quickly.

"N-no, why?"

"Do you feel I am working you too hard? As in, too much practice with shifting?" He asked, his usually emotionless voice laced with concern so light, no one could hear it if they tried. I could, though.

"No sir. I am comfortable with my assigned training hours that you have given me." I said, staring ahead.

"I see. Captain Erwin asked this question. He feels I am working you too much, the worthless shit." I smirked. I knew Levi didn't mean that. He respects Captain Erwin deeply.

"I see, sir."

"Call me Levi."

"W-wha-"

"Captian Levi, but not sir." He looked at me, his face not cracking a smile, not lit with fun, but a cold, hard mask that hid his true personality. Who knows what he is really like? Is he different? Is he the same?

"Yes, Captain Levi."

"Good. Now, the new arrivals are right here." Levi pointed out some, holy shit, HUGE titans. They were strapped down to the ground, snapping at anyone who came too close. Hanji was there, squealing over the titans.

"AHH! Look at them! They're SO CUTE! Oh! Captain Levi and Eren!" She said, her eyes sparkling. I shuddered internally. I hate those eyes. All the crap that happened to me is because of those eyes. Damn 'science,' if you can call it that. I walked toward one of the titans, hearing Hanji say, "That one is Anxona. Say hello, Anxona!" The titan growled and snapped at me. I then felt a strange compelling, telling me, touch the titan. Reach your hand out and touch its forehead. Go on, Eren, go on. It sounded like… My mom?! My mother is dead! Why would I hear her voice? Am I crazy?

"Mom?" I muttered. Touch the titan, Eren. Avenge my death. Tell Mikasa I love her, and remember I love you. Tears came unwillingly to my eyes. My face steamed.

"Must… Kill… All… TITANS!" I scream, my hand flashing out and landing on the titan. The creature snarls and thrashes. I fell on my ass and attempted to rise back up to my feet. I stumbled around like a drunk. I heard the Titans growling and snarling and I heard the restraints holding them snap. My field of vision cleared up just in time to see the Titans stomping out of the city. Hanji wailed.

"Anxona…"

"EREN!" Was that Levi? Everything was blanking out. I couldn't see anything. I felt myself falling down, someone running up. Levi…? I then pass out completely, the world going black.

"Eren, you fucking idiot…" A voice called through the haze. Pain ripped through my chest, my head, and my back. It's happening again.

 **Crybaby: Recovering from a breakup sucks balls :/ I miss him sooooo much**

 **Iheart: /Pats your head/ there, there**

 **Crybaby: *sigh* anyway, Iheart and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because she did all the work XD… The next chapter will be something of my creation; the Teen Titans!**

 **Iheart: Yeeeeeeeeah**

 **Crybaby: Iheart and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Attack on Teen Titans. Bai till next time!**

 **Iheart: P.S. This will be up on both of our accounts! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTACK ON TEEN TITANS**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **DICK GRAYSON (ROBIN)**

The sun streamed in through the cracks in the blinds and stretched across my face. The sound of the other Titans messing around in the kitchen floated underneath the door and I grunted, blinking and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Can't get any peace around here. I threw the sheets back and pushed open the sliding door and walked down the hall.

I trudged to the bathroom and grabbed my mask off the counter, positioning it on my face so it disguised my eyes. Beast Boy's annoying voice pierced through the hazy fog of sleepiness and woke me up further. Didn't even get my goddamn coffee yet. Miracles. I then went back into my room and changed into my uniform. I then proceeded to go to the kitchen.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire chirped as I entered the kitchen. My face felt hot, feverish. "I am making the waffles for breakfast! Would you care for some?" She holds up the plate towards my face.

"Uh… Yeah… Um… Sure…" I spluttered as I sat down at the kitchen table. Beast Boy and Cyborg drummed on the table and sang an annoying sound. Raven huddled in the corner, flipping through the pages of a book and plugging up her ears to block out the sounds around her.

"The breakfast is served." Starfire beams. Beast Boy and Cyborg grab the plate from her and start wolfing the piping hot waffles down. Starfire looks horrified.

"I wasn't hungry anyway." I shrugged.

"Same." Raven calls out. Starfire purses her lips and flies back into the kitchen and starts washing a few stray dishes in the sink.

No more than three minutes later, the crime alert blared through the tower walls. Everyone stopped in their tracks and rushed to the living room to look over the city traffic cams. I tapped a few buttons and pulled up the current footage. Cyborg made a face at what he saw.

"The fuck—" he murmured. Beast Boy looked like he was trying not to throw up everywhere. Starfire and Raven said nothing. I don't blame them.

There were these creatures. They looked kinda like humans except they had no skin so their muscles were exposed to the air, permanent smiles that would make the Joker proud, they were taller than fucking skyscrapers, and they had no… Um… Sexual organs… Yeah.

"What… What are those things?!" Beast Boy shuddered. I shook my head.

"I-I don't know. Regardless, they're up to no good. We must stop them. Titans? Go!" I commanded. And off we went, into the middle of Jump City to investigate these weird human-like creatures. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and carried Cyborg and I on his back. Raven and Starfire flew beside us. Even from a few miles away, we could see the heads of the massive creatures. There was screaming, and loud, thundering footsteps. Occasionally, the two creatures growled. We watched in horror as they slashed at buildings and citizens with their bony, muscle-y hands. One started to push over a bridge and shake cars off onto the road below it. Another grabbed a handful of people off the streets, then… Ate them. Blood sprayed everywhere. Starfire screamed. Beast Boy threw up. Cyborg looked disgusted. Ravens' eyes widened, and I suddenly had an image of… That day.

 _We were standing in our acrobat uniforms, and Mama was hugging me, her vanilla perfume filling my nose. Dad was joking about something, applying a base powder to his and my mother's face. He patted me on the shoulder as we went over our routine. Trapezes, tightropes, human pyramids, got it. It was our most dangerous routine yet! It involved a tiger. The ringleader insisted it was tamed but at soon as… That happened, I knew it was a lie._

 _The tightrope snapped when my parents got up on it. They fell through the air, calling out to me. I stood on the platform, tiny hands shaking my eyes filled with tears._

 _"It's gonna be okay, Dick!" Mama yelled._

 _"We're gonna come back, champ! Don't—" Dad got interrupted. The tiger had gotten out of its cage and snapped up my father. Blood sprayed everywhere as my father got wolfed down, screaming. My mom stood frozen with shock as the tiger licked its chops, blood dripping down its fur and onto the floor of the circus. Parents covered children's eyes and ran out of the circus with them in tow. Lovers held onto each other and escaped. The ringleader and clowns and so-called animal trainer called the police, fire department, animal control, and hospital. I stood up on the platform, watching in horror and anguish as my mother's arm came clean off and the tiger gnawed on it like a dog gnawing on a bone. My mother cried out to me and the tiger dragged her along the ground and started gnawing away again on her torso. Blood stained the tiger's fur, the muddy ground, and my memories. My mom coughed up blood, her eyes rolled back into her head. She choked on blood. I started sobbing._

 _When the authorities arrived, there was nothing they could do about my parents. They helped me down from the platform and carried me away from the crime scene. I looked over the cops shoulder as he walked me away. I watched the tiger receive multiple shots. It was getting put down. The police started cleaning up blood. That was when the firefighters brought me back to their station. That day still lives in my memories forever._

I clutched my chest, the aching feeling growing stronger. I swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths.

"Titans, go!" I commanded, hoping my team didn't notice the wavering in my voice. We all started falling to the ground, closer to the monster-creature-beast-things and I imagine my parents falling, falling, falling, falling… I grit my teeth as I get closer to the ground. Come on, do it for them. They're gonna be proud of you.

My feet planted firmly into the ground and I charged at the creatures, staff in hand. I whacked at their ankles and they started getting pissy at me and flicked me off. I heard Starfire shooting laser beams at the creature.

That's when I heard the voice.

"Nooooooo! Anxona! It's okay sweetie, Mommy's coming…" A REALLY high-pitched voice called from behind me. The voice belonged either to a woman, or a girl caught in early puberty.

"Hanji! Come back here!" Another voice called. This one belonged to a man. As if the whole situation at hand wasn't bad enough, another creature emerged from the downtown area. This one was different, though. This one looked more like a giant naked boy without a dick. He actually had skin, unlike the two others.

"Eren!" The man calls. "Eren, snap out of it!" The giant boy roars and falls, the man running over with two swords and cutting the back open. I fall. It's too much to handle.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I scream, my hands gripping my hair.

"You found our Titans!" The girl next to the man cheers. She's got crazy eyes.

"Hey! We don't belong to you! We're our own people!" Cyborg shouts at the top of his lungs. The girl jumps back and flashes a toothy smile.

"Oh, no, not you, silly! These Titans!" She giggles, showing off the creatures. Beast Boy retches, the smell of vomit thick in the air.

"So, those creatures… They are called the Titans too?" Starfire asks.

"Yeah." The man calls from behind. He calls, another boy lying limp in his arms. "These things are deadly." He started restraining the two other "Titans" with these large rope looking things. The "Titans" snarled and scuffled in their place. People have started coming out of hiding and rushing away from the scene.

"Then why was your friend here one of them?" Raven asks, her voice monotone like always. "Those things clearly aren't human."

"As a young boy, his father injected him with Titan DNA, causing him to be able to change into one at will. Titan Boy needs some medical assistance. And I," he grimaced, "Need some cleaning supplies."

"Hey, who are you guys?" Beast Boy asks. The man straightens up a little bit.

"I'm Levi. This is Hanji," he says, motioning to the crazy girl behind him, who was giggling like Joker as she looked over the Titans. "And this is Eren." He says, shaking the boy's arm, kinda roughly.

Cyborg chuckled. "Um… He's not really waving…" And he and Beast Boy started giggling like schoolgirls. It wasn't all that funny. But soon Hanji started laughing along with them. Levi sighed, taking the unconscious Eren to me.

"Are you the leader here?"

"Yes, Mister."

"Then take Shitty Glasses and Titan Boy to your place. I'll clean up." He says, dumping Eren in my arms. Eren groans and adjusts himself in my arms.

"Wha-what happened…?" He groans, his voice barely a whisper.

"If I knew, I would tell you." I sigh. "But I guess Bossypants over here is in charge of your whole operation." Levi glares at me, the glare… Oh God, it was as good as the Bats.

So that's basically how the Titans and I ended up carrying an unconscious half-monster boy and leading a crazy giggling girl home. Mr. Bossypants joined us later. We simply ordered pizza and our guests slept in the living room overnight.

I sighed and covered my face.

How are we going to handle this?


End file.
